Pressure sensing techniques have been applied in fields such as industry control and medical care. Currently, when applied in a display apparatus, pressure sensing is usually achieved by adding additional mechanisms in the backlight part or the bezel part of a display panel. Such a design requires a significant modification of the outline structure of the display apparatus. Moreover, this design is limited in terms of accuracy due to a relatively large assembly error.